Rules of Mineplex
Mineplex is a server interested in serving its players, and that requires a strict enforcement of certain rules to make the experience more enjoyable for everybody. Breaking any of these rules will result in a warning, mute, or ban. Please note that staff are free to use their judgement for each offense. A full explanation of each rule can be found here Game Rules Chat Offences *''Spamming ''- Sending too many and/or repeating the same message in chat in a short period of time. This also includes typing random characters and/or symbols. *''Caps ''- Sending messages with an excessive amount of capital letters. This can be 4 or more words and/or 15 characters. *''General Rudeness'' - Being intentionally rude to other players or staff using derogatory words/phrases. *''Hackusation'' - Falsely accusing another player in chat of hacking. *''Chat Trolling'' - Saying things in chat that are misleading to players and/or are intended to cause confusion. *''Mini-Modding'' - Non-staff players trying to enforce the rules on players. Only applies when staff are online. *''Protesting ''- Arguing with players in chat constantly or attempting to argue any sort of punishment that a staff administered. *''Advertising ''- Sending a link in chat which directs players to non-Mineplex related content or trying to recruit people to another server. *''Bypassing Chat Filter'' - Purposely trying to send a message in chat which is a blocked word/phrase. * Ghosting (Ultra Hardcore, Mine-Strike, Survival Games, Block Hunt) -'' Giving away information the alive players may not know when being a spectator. This include ore locations, armor, player locations, ect. * ''Discrimination - Any form of Discrimination: e.g. Racism/Sexism/Religious or Homophobic remarks. * Revealing The Word (Draw My Thing) - Intentionally telling people the word while drawing. * Bullying - Repeatedly targeting players and teasing them General Offences *''Team Killing'' - Attempting/Succeeding in killing a teammate purposely. *''Trolling'' - Purposely trying to ruin the game for others, usually by stalling a game or by cross-teaming. *''Map Exploiting'' - Abusing the map to get a substantial advantage over others. *''Bug Exploiting'' - Abusing a bug/glitch in the game intentionally to give yourself an advantage. *''Teaming/Cross Teaming'' - Forming a team with another player in solo minigames that consists of working together, fighting people together, etc. when teaming gives a clear advantage. Teaming with another team in team games to make a truce, attack the same people, etc. Client Mod Offences *''Client Mods'' - The use of any modifications which are not approved. *''Hacking ''- The use of any sort of hack or hacked client. Other *''Inappropriate Skins'' *''Inappropriate Names'' * Inappropriate Pet Names * Inappropriate Capes Forum Rules General Rules *No advertising (4 warning points). *No micro-posting (3 or less word posts - or gifs / emoticons with no text). (Note: Emoticons such as Smiley Faces do not count as words.) *No cursing/swearing/disrespecting players. (4 warning points) *Do not try to moderate the forums, leave it to the staff. (1 warning point) *No asking for likes (or potatoes) in your post. (1 warning points) *No necro-posting (posting on threads which haven't been commented on in over a week). (1 warning point) *No excessive bumping (more than once per thread). (1 warning point) *No post boosting (posting irrelevant content or repeating information previously stated in the thread). (1 warning point) *No double-posting (posting 2 posts by the same user). (0 warning points) *No posting on nuisance threads such as spambots' threads. (2 warning points) *Do not unlock a thread that has already been locked/reverse staff actions (2 warning points) *Do not like boost (2 warning points) *Do not make inappropriate/pornograhpic threads (2 warning points/8 warning points) *Do not create spam/troll applications/appeals (2 warning points) *Do not advertise a Youtube/Twitch link without Mineplex content (3 warning points) *Do not engage in unapproved transactions (4 Warning Points) = Forum Ban Offences * Advertising other servers: Show * Scamming: Show * Ddos/Death threats: Show * Bullying/Harassment (multiple instances needed): Show * Posting screamers. * Posting pornographic content. * Forging evidence (Reports). * Creating 4+ appeals within 30 days. * Being a spam bot. Off-Topic *General rules apply here. *Micro-posting allowed on forum games only. Giveaway Rules *General rules apply here. *Giveaway specific rules are found here. Team Recruitment *General rules apply here. *Necro-posting allowed here. Reports *General rules apply here *Do not comment on threads you are not directly involved in. *Do not post report evidence which is older than 2 weeks. *Do not post a report without evidence. *Do not post a report without using the correct format. Ban appeal format: http://mineplex.com/appeals Report format: http://www.mineplex.com/forums/m/11929946/viewthread/7517736-reports-format-official Appeal Rules *Do not spam appeals. *Do not create an appeal before 30 days from the date the last was rejected/accepted. *Do not create troll appeals Breaking any forum rules will cause you to receive different amounts of warning points depending on the severity of the rule broken. Receiving 5 warning points will result in a week forum ban, receiving 8 warning points will result in a permanent ban. (11 changed to 8). On rare occasions a player may be permanently banned without warning, this will only happen with large infractions. Warning Any malicious activity on Enjin, such as harassment, bullying, or pornographic content may result in a permanent forum ban. This includes but is not limited to wall posts, global signatures, and usernames. Client Mods Approved mods *Optifine *5Zig PVP mod *Too Many Items *Any minimap that does not show players/entities. (Unmodded REI's minimap) *Shaders Mods *Capes Mods *Better Animations/Player Animations Mod * Blocks3D Mod *Not Enough Items *Gamma/Brightness mods (in which the only feature is gamma/brightness) *Any mods which have no effect to gameplay such as Pixelmon or Auto-Respawn. *Better Sprint Mod *InGame info mod *bspkr's Armor and Status effect HUDs *KILO- AIR VERSION ONLY ''' *UHC- Essentials *Core mods (Libraries) '''All mods not on this list are considered unapproved until further notice and may result in a temp/perm banning. Plug.DJ rules * No songs longer than 6 minutes. * Only EDM music allowed (dubstep, techno, house, trap, etc). * No cursing/racism allowed. * No trolling. * No spamming. * No inappropriate videos. * Do not repeat songs recently played. * Do not be rude to other players. TeamSpeak rules * Do not disrespect or harass other users. * Avoid using vulgar language. * Do not discriminate other users. * Do not spam. * Do not troll. * Do not start argue/flame wars. * Do not exploit bugs or glitches. * Do not advertise. * Do not play music into the channels. * No inappropriate names and/or avatars. = TERMS OF SERVICE - = By using or accessing any of Mineplex's services you are agreeing to Mineplex's Terms and Conditions. If you do not or have failed to comply with any of our terms and conditions you are prohibited from using or accessing this site and/or the entirety of our services. Trademarks and copyrights Minecraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Mojang AB or its licensors. All rights reserved. This site is a part of Mineplex and is not affiliated with Mojang AB. Registration By registering to any Mineplex services you agree to these terms and conditions: Mineplex reserves the right to deny or reject any username. Modification of the Terms and Conditions We reserve the right to change this terms and conditions from time to time without notice. You acknowledge and agree that it is your responsibility to review this User Agreement periodically to familiarize yourself with any modifications. Your continued use of this site after such modifications will constitute acknowledgment and agreement of the modified terms and conditions. Web Site/Server Terms and Conditions of Use 1. Terms By accessing this web site, you are agreeing to be bound by these web site Terms and Conditions of Use, all applicable laws and regulations, and agree that you are responsible for compliance with any applicable local laws. If you do not agree with any of these terms, you are prohibited from using or accessing this site. The materials contained in this web site are protected by applicable copyright and trade mark law. 2. Use License Permission is granted to temporarily download one copy of the materials (information or software) on Mineplex's web site for personal, non-commercial transitory viewing only. This is the grant of a license, not a transfer of title, and under this license you may not: * Modify or copy the materials; * Use the materials for any commercial purpose, or for any public display (commercial or non-commercial); * Attempt to decompile or reverse engineer any software contained on Mineplex's web site; * Remove any copyright or other proprietary notations from the materials; or * Transfer the materials to another person or "mirror" the materials on any other server. * This license shall automatically terminate if you violate any of these restrictions and may be terminated by Mineplex at any time. Upon terminating your viewing of these materials or upon the termination of this license, you must destroy any downloaded materials in your possession whether in electronic or printed format. 3. Disclaimer The materials on Mineplex's web site are provided "as is". Mineplex makes no warranties, expressed or implied, and hereby disclaims and negates all other warranties, including without limitation, implied warranties or conditions of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, or non-infringement of intellectual property or other violation of rights. Furthermore, Mineplex does not warrant or make any representations concerning the accuracy, likely results, or reliability of the use of the materials on its Internet web site or otherwise relating to such materials or on any sites linked to this site. 4. Limitations In no event shall Mineplex or its suppliers be liable for any damages (including, without limitation, damages for loss of data or profit, or due to business interruption,) arising out of the use or inability to use the materials on Mineplex's Internet site, even if Mineplex or a Mineplex authorized representative has been notified orally or in writing of the possibility of such damage. Because some jurisdictions do not allow limitations on implied warranties, or limitations of liability for consequential or incidental damages, these limitations may not apply to you. 5. Revisions and Errata The materials appearing on Mineplex's web site could include technical, typographical, or photographic errors. Mineplex does not warrant that any of the materials on its web site are accurate, complete, or current. Mineplex may make changes to the materials contained on its web site at any time without notice. Mineplex does not, however, make any commitment to update the materials. 6. Links Mineplex has not reviewed all of the sites linked to its Internet web site and is not responsible for the contents of any such linked site. The inclusion of any link does not imply endorsement by Mineplex of the site. Use of any such linked web site is at the user's own risk. 7. Governing law Any claim relating to Mineplex's web site shall be governed by the laws of the State of Georgia without regard to its conflict of law provisions. 8. Prohibited Actions and Content When using any Mineplex services you will not: * Attempt to gather information from other users unless they are notified. * Post any pornographic content, this includes links and or sites. * Upload any malicious content or viruses. * Bully, harass, or intimidate any user. * Engage in illegal activities; Users will have to abide by the laws of the United States of America. * Engage in discriminant content. * Attempt to circumvent any banishment without the consent of Mineplex. * Disrupt communications, see "Disruption of Communications". 9. Disruption of Communications Disruptive communication is anything that inhibits the clean flow of communication between users on Mineplex. Disruptive communication includes but is not limited to: * Flooding: Posting an excessive number of threads or posts is disruptive to communication. Don't do it. * Non-English Communication: Mineplex is an English language service. Communication, particularly content viewable by many users, will be conducted in the English language. This also means that users will use the English language properly. "Leet speak" and alternating upper/lowercase letters (i.e. "tYpInG lIKe ThIS") are difficult to read and will not be tolerated. * Off-Topic Posting: Posting content in a section it doesn't belong in (Example: Posting a thread about a unicorns on the reports forum.) Replying to content with unrelated information. * Excessive quote towers: Quoting users to reply is okay. When it starts going into multiple quotes, however, it just expands the page longer than it needs to be and starts to look obtrusive. If you feel the need to quote multiple users, do so one at a time. * Miscellaneous: Communication that disrupts the easy browsing of the site will not be tolerated. This includes exceedingly large pictures, large ASCII art, or links that go to a destination other than the one stated. (Example: Rick rolling.) Privacy Policy Your privacy is very important to us. Accordingly, we have developed this Policy in order for you to understand how we collect, use, communicate and disclose and make use of personal information. The following outlines our privacy policy. * Before or at the time of collecting personal information, we will identify the purposes for which information is being collected. * We will collect and use of personal information solely with the objective of fulfilling those purposes specified by us and for other compatible purposes, unless we obtain the consent of the individual concerned or as required by law. * We will only retain personal information as long as necessary for the fulfillment of those purposes. * We will collect personal information by lawful and fair means and, where appropriate, with the knowledge or consent of the individual concerned. * Personal data should be relevant to the purposes for which it is to be used, and, to the extent necessary for those purposes, should be accurate, complete, and up-to-date. * We will protect personal information by reasonable security safeguards against loss or theft, as well as unauthorized access, disclosure, copying, use or modification. * We will make readily available to customers information about our policies and practices relating to the management of personal information. * We are committed to conducting our business in accordance with these principles in order to ensure that the confidentiality of personal information is protected and maintained. User Agreement We reserve the right to change, with or without notice, any rank price that has been set forth. We also reserve the right to change the contents of a specific rank – the benefits of a certain rank can change, and you will not be entitled to the old rank benefits if we change it. Rest assured that no rank benefit, or any other item in the store, will be changed without a valid, server-balancing reason. You agree to indemnify the staff, owners, hosts, advertisers, officers, directors, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff. By agreeing to these terms, you agree not to present any lawsuit or other legal challenge against the server staff for any reason, whether related to your purchase or not. You understand and agree that your use of this website and any services or content provided is made available and provided to you at your own risk. It is provided to you as-is and we expressly disclaim all warranties of any kind, expressed or implied, including but not limited to the warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, and non-infringement. You understand and agree that neither us nor any participant in the service provides professional advice of any kind and thus use of such advice or any other information is solely at your own risk and without our liability of any kind. Some jurisdictions may not allow disclaimers of implied warranties and the above disclaimer may not apply to you only as it relates to implied warranties. You expressly understand and agree that we shall not be liable for any direct, indirect, special, incidental, consequential or exemplary damages, including but not limited to, damages for loss of profits, goodwill, use, data or other intangible loss (even if we have been advised of the possibility of such damages), resulting from or arising out of (I) The use of or the inability to use the service, (II) The cost to obtain substitute goods and/or services resulting from any transaction entered into or through the service, (III) Unauthorized access to or alteration of your data transmissions, (IV) Statements or conduct of any third party on the service, or (V) any other matter relating to the service. Note that by accepting the terms in the document, you are also waiving your right, to take any action, legal or otherwise, against anyone or anything related to the staff, management, administrators, members, owners or any hosts of this server. You furthermore acknowledge that if any part of this document is found to be invalid or unenforceable in any way, any parts not found to be invalid or unenforceable will be considered fully valid and binding. Any staff, owners, hosts, advertisers, officers, directors, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff reserve the right, with the appropriate permissions, to forcibly make you leave the server, permanently or temporarily, with no chance of refund – however this will never be unwarranted, this will only happen in the case of extreme rule-breaking. If you obey the rules, you will never be banned, plain and simple. Refund Policy All sales are final, you may not buyback, stop, credit the server by any means necessary in order to receive your funds back that of which have been paid. And in doing so we reserve the right to disallow your continued play on the server/forums and not allow further funds to be added or taken away. We reserve the right to pursue any legal or collection action necessary to recover damages in the event of a forced charge-back. Category:Rules